


The IFS Sunrise

by Soupspoon



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Challenge: 100Soup, Drabble, Gen, Scrapyard, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-15
Updated: 2005-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupspoon/pseuds/Soupspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has a hard job to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	The IFS Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth drabble for my [100Soup](http://100soup.livejournal.com/) Level 1 Table, with the prompt "05. Ship"

Josh looked at the ship that had once been his home, tamping his emotions down tightly. He had grown up in her cabins, had played soldier on her decks and had eventually learned to be one in her fighter bay.

But, as all things must, her lifetime was coming to an end. Most Infidel Fleet Ships had a predictive lifespan of one hundred years before becoming too obsolete to retain, and the IFS Sunrise had flown twice that long.

It was simply ironic, he thought as he activated the recycling drones, that he was the one tasked with decommissioning her.


End file.
